Rise of the guardians
by BookishScholar
Summary: As the legendary guardian Pokemon begin their preparations to pass their duties to their heirs, Ryan Stark and Steven Stone must work together to protect the balance of the world against the newly formed Team infinity. Slash Fiction Steven Stone / Ryan Stark
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor am I trying to claim that I do, all rights belong to Game Freak, Nintendo, The Pokémon Company and any other owning parties. I am simply playing in it's vast world.**

 **AN: Hello everyone and thank you for deciding to read my fanfiction. A few warnings, this will be a slash fanfiction, which for those who don't know is a romance between two male characters. If this makes you uncomfortable or you have an issue with homosexuality please do not read this fanfiction.**

 **I have some information on my profile about how this story will be updated, so please have a read of that.**

 **I would love to hear from you in a review, and constructive feedback is welcome. Flames and hateful comments will however be ignored.**

Ryan Stark clung to his Charizard's neck as he descended over an island, and gripped his legs tighter to keep the Eevee that was currently sitting there secure. The wind howled past as he dropped until, with a thud, Charizard landed, at which point Ryan slid off his back and Eevee jumped onto his shoulder. He stretched like a cat and rubbed the neck of his partner, his hand brushing the casing of a mega stone. He looked over the sea at the three islands in the distance and grimaced.

"Looks like the power surges are in Kanto too buddy." Charizard growled as he too watched the islands in the distance. The islands of the legendary bird trio; Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Ice Island was suffering a blizzard that stretched out and froze the surrounding waters until it met the shores of Lighting Island. The second island was covered in a raging thunderstorm; even from this distance you could see the trees of the island bending to the side. Fire Island was spouting lava from its volcano. Similar to what Ryan had experienced while investigating the locations of the legendary golem Pokémon. There were strange weather patterns dotted around the Hoenn region too, which made him think that Kyogre and Groudon were also acting up.

"My my, what do we have here - a visitor?" The voice came from behind the three. As Ryan tensed and spun around, Eevee screamed her name and caused a shimmering green sphere to surround her and her trainer, and flames lapped upon Charizard's jaw. Soon, however, they discovered the cause. Ryan relaxed and Eevee and Charizard cancelled their current attacks, but from their posture it was clear they were ready to launch another one.

"My apologies, Slowking, I didn't realise this was your island."

"Fret not, my friend, it has been a while since I have had company."

"Five years if I remember correctly."

"Indeed." Ryan looked back out to the three islands and sighed. Only five years since the disastrous Shamouti fiasco involving Ash Ketchum and yet the world had forgotten the danger that lurked beyond.

"Any idea what's causing this?"

"I have a few theories but nothing concrete." Slowking looked at Ryan and studied his face. "But so do you." Ryan looked back at Slowking and hummed. That was true; he and Steven had done extensive research on the legendary Pokémon before he had set out on his little journey. He hoped, however, that they were wrong. He began playing with the ring on his finger, missing his fiancé dearly. There was only one way to find out if their theory was true and Ryan didn't particularly like the idea of talking to one of the guardian legendary Pokémon when they were in such a state.

"Eevee!" Eevee snarled, her ears twitching, glaring up at the cliff where Slowking had just descended from. Charizard too was snarling into the distance, and soon it became clear why. Standing on top of the cliff were three people. Two of whom Ryan recognised, but they clearly didn't recognise him. Tabitha from Team Magma and Shelly from Team Aqua were both standing with a third person. Why were they standing together and not trying to kill each other? It was rare for the two teams to be in the same city and not fight, let alone next to each other. All three of them were dressed in pure black. Shelly was wearing a tank top with black leggings and heels, but both of the men had T-shirts and jeans on. On the left breast was an infinity symbol.

"Hello, darling", Shelly said, balancing on the back of her heels. "We're after that Slowking. If you'd kindly go away, we'll forget you were here." The middle guy didn't seem too thrilled with that idea, and Tabitha was staring at Ryan with what he thought was lust. Ryan shivered at the thought.

"I think not." Ryan positioned himself in front of the Slowking, gripping his other four Poké balls.

Shelly smirked. "Have it your way then." She made a hand motion behind her and three more people moved into place. They all gripped Poké balls and threw them into the air. There was a large flash of light and now surrounding them were nine Zubat, eleven Golbat, two Crobat, two Mightyena, a Camerupt and an Arbok.

"Want to change your mind, honey?" Ryan responded by throwing his own Poké balls into the air; in front of him now stood Charizard, Eevee, Dragonite, Pidgeot, Starmie and Metang. This particular Metang, however, was shiny, its silver and yellow colouring giving off a flash as it burst out of its Poké ball.

The third, unknown member finally seemed interested.

"Well, kid, that was a stupid mistake." Ryan frowned. Kid? He was 22. "I was only interested in the Slowking, but a rare Pokémon not found in Kanto and a shiny at that?" His grin grew vicious and he jumped off the cliff, landing not too far from Ryan. "That I must have."

Ryan ignored him.

"Dragonite, Starmie - deal with the Zubat lines." They were both trained enough that Ryan trusted them to be able to handle it on their own. Before he had even finished the sentence Dragonite cried its name out, flexed its wings and flew towards the Zubats, its fists covered in electricity. Before the Zubat could think, it was struck with the Thunder Punch, fainting instantly. Dragonite turned with an Ice Beam forming in its mouth, striking countless more. Starmie was combining Rapid Spin to close the distance and an Ice Beam to strike down several of the Zubat and Crobat, looking like a blue Catherine wheel.

"Eevee, Pidgeot - the Mightyena." Eevee jumped on Pidgeot's back and began firing Shadow Balls at the two Mightyena. Pidgeot switched between firing off small Twisters and flying around the Mightyena's retaliating Dark Pulses, meeting one Mightyena's Iron Tail with a Steel Wing.

"Charizard - the Camerupt." At the same time Ryan pushed the Key stone on his ring, feeling it connect with the Charizardite Y. After a flash of light, Mega Charizard was racing towards the Camerupt and Ryan began focusing on the battle in front of him. Metang was the weakest member of his team and needed his attention in battle. Not to say he was weak, but Ryan felt better being in control of the battle.

"Zen Headbutt." A pink light surrounded Metang as he shot forward, heading for Arbok's chest.

"Iron Tail." Quicker than normal for an Arbok, its tail glowed white and impacted the Zen Headbutt. For a moment, the attacks were at a stalemate until the Arbok overpowered Metang, causing it to crash at Ryan's feet.

"Meteor Mash," he called before the dust had settled. This time, a silver shine covered Metang and it hit the Arbok in the middle of its chest, not causing that much damage but creating a big enough impact and dust cloud that it had to have hurt.

"Glare." A set of yellow eyes flew out of the dust and hit Metang in the face, causing static sparks to surround the steel type. The third member smirked, an evil looking thing which set off warning bells in Ryan's head. The Arbok had slithered back to its trainer's side and it was now glaring at Metang. "Poison Tail, on the trainer."

Ryan stood frozen, watching as the Arbok sprang towards him, its tail glowing a menacing purple. He heard his Pokémon cry out and the distraction was what Shelly and Tabitha seemed to need. Several Crobats managed to land a Toxic Venoshock combination on Dragonite. Starmie was hit by a Crunch, and Pidgeot and Eevee were hit by a Hyperbeam. Charizard, however, let off a Blast Burn ending the Camerupt and roared in rage. Metang started glowing in a Meteor Mash and raced across the field, intercepting the attack, then from inside the attack a white glow started to happen. Metang began growing in size, another two legs extended from the rear and he landed with a thump on the ground. At the end of the evolution, the force of the air blast sent the Arbok flying to the side of its trainer, and the newly evolved Metagross roared in rage.

"Meta," it called, its voice sounding vaguely robotic. A blue glow surrounded its eyes, and the Arbok and any remaining Zubat were sent zooming into one big pile into the air. It cried out its name again, at which point Dragonite and Starmie fired off an Ice Beam into the pile. Pidgeot fired off a Hyperbeam of her own and Eevee launched a Shadow Ball. Charizard took the time to use a Flamethrower on the Mightyena. The resulting explosion caused a huge dust cloud. When it eventually cleared, all of the Pokémon on the opposing side were knocked out. Shelly, Tabitha and the Arbok trainer looked stunned. The Arbok trainer was looking at Metagross with a mixed look of longing and disgust. He reached for another Poké ball and threw it in the air.

"Alakazam, Teleport." Before the light of the Poké ball had disappeared, a brighter light flashed and the six trainers and their Pokémon were gone. When all of Ryan's Pokémon had returned, he recalled everyone but Charizard. Dragonite was on the verge of collapse thanks to the poison and, while the rest of the team looked battered, they could also continue if needed. He wanted to save as much of their strength as possible.

There was another light blast as the mega evolution ended and Charizard was back to his original form, panting a little but otherwise fine.

Ryan turned to Slowking and checked to make sure he was injury free.

"That was unexpected. I'm going to need you to come back with me, Slowking, until we can figure out a more suitable way to protect you."

Slowking tilted his head as if in confusion.

"No need, I have friends in low places." He turned and walked to the edge of the cliff before waving and jumping off.

"Slowking!" Ryan darted forward, a panicked look in his face, before there was a splash. Ryan studied the water before he saw a pink blur moving away. "Oh right, water type." Charizard snorted, the hot air blowing over Ryan's hair. "Well, I'm not a walking book of Pokémon knowledge you know." Charizard rolled his eyes and handed Ryan his bag, which seemed to have somehow fallen off during the battle.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Charizard pointed at the islands, then to his bag, and then to his ring. "Oh right, Steven." Ryan began rummaging through his bag and there was a thump as Charizard sat, his legs dangling over the cliff face. "Lazy Ass." Charizard lightly batted his tail against Ryan. He powered up his Pokégear and hit video call on Steven's name.

It took a fair amount of time before Steven's face flashed on the screen. His silver hair framed his angular face, and Ryan's heart skipped a little. He was still surprised that someone as sexy and powerful as Steven had chosen him as his fiancé. The love that showed in Steven's eyes was confirmation that he had indeed chosen Ryan to marry.

"Hey," Ryan said, smiling at the concern showing on his face.

"Ryan," Steven breathed out. There was a rustle in the background.

"We didn't interrupt this meeting, Stone, so you could have a booty call with your fuck toy." I knew that voice; Harrold Collins, one of the league board and a well-known homophobe. Ryan watched through the screen as a look of pure loathing crossed Steven's face, twisting his beautiful face into something much more sinister.

"If you shut up you may find that this has something to do with the current situation, Collins. Either shut up or get out." Steven looked back down the screen at Ryan. "As much as I would love to talk to you, Ryan, if this isn't an update I really have to go."

Ryan hit a button on the Pokégear, causing the camera to switch so Steven was now looking at the three islands rather than Ryan.

"It's like we feared, Steven. The power surge is happening in Kanto as well. I can't be certain but I think this is a global thing." Stevens face was now drawn, a crease in his brow. "There's more." The crease vanished and now the eyebrow had disappeared behind his hairline.

"I met the Slowking that resides here and we were attacked."

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft, his eyes flicking back and forth looking for any visible injury.

"I've dealt with worse, what concerns me is who I was attacked by. Shelly and Tabitha, working together. Along with a third guy who seems quite comfortable getting his Pokémon to attack humans."

Steven's eye twitched, something that only seemed to happen at his most angry. "I think it's time you came home, Ryan."

Ryan's grip tightened on his Pokégear. "I'm not a child, Steven, we more than handled it." His voice was short.

"I'm aware of that, however, this is a league matter now. You'll be briefed but you need to be back here to do it. I can't do it over the phone."

"But the islands…"

"Can be investigated at a later date." Ryan looked back at the three islands and thought about his team. If he was going to go there he needed to be at full strength. There was no way his team in this state could handle a difficult battle, let alone one against a guardian if it came to that.

"Okay, fine."

"Can Charizard still fly?" An irritated roar came from the beast in question, and Steven laughed. "There's my answer, I guess. Fly to Shamouti and I'll have a teleporter come pick you up. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too."

The phone call was cut off. "Well, buddy, you ready?" Ryan asked his starter. Charizard stood and roared, stretching his wings, the roar causing a shockwave to ripple the sea. "Show off." Ryan called for a mega evolution once again, they needed the extra power boost and speed to get back to the island. He couldn't wait to see Steven again.

 **AN: Special thanks to** **AlassinSane13 who agreed to be my Beta Reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor am I trying to claim that I do, all rights belong to Game Freak, Nintendo, The Pokémon Company and any other owning parties. I am simply playing in it's vast world.**

The teleporter dropped Ryan off at the entrance to the Indigo Plateau. He thanked the trainer and his Alakazam, which was currently mega evolved, and began heading to the conference room he knew the meeting was being held in. The woman on the front desk smiled as she saw him approach. It was a fake smile because that was her job; she, like a lot of the female workers here, were jealous of his engagement to Steven. He had gotten over that a long time ago.

"Can you let Steven know I am here please?" She smiled again, this time with true pleasure.

"He is in an important meeting at the moment. They are not to be disturbed for anything." Ryan plastered a big smile on his face.

"Considering I am about to join said meeting, I am aware of that, Lisa. Could you please inform the champions that I am here?" She scowled.

"It's Linda," she said, but buzzed through to the meeting room. Lance answered.

"What is it, Linda?"

"Ryan Stark is here, Champion Lance, I didn't want to buzz but" Lance cut her off.

"That's fine, Linda, send him through." Lance cut off the feed and Linda looked up.

"Meeting room two," she said and went back to her computer.

Ryan took a large amount of satisfaction from that. It wasn't often he got to give as good as he got to the workers here.

The meeting room was dark, and conversation hushed as Ryan walked in. Spread across the table were various maps and blue prints. On one side of the table sat the Champions, the side Ryan joined. He sat with Steven to his right, Lance to Steven's right and Cynthia to his left. At the other end of the table were the money suppliers of the league, a clear divide in the room.

"I still don't understand why he is here, not even the elites are in attendance." I expected Steven to come to my defence but instead it was Cynthia. Perched on her seat with her legs crossed, she gave Collins a cool glare.

"He is here because he has been investigating the various guardian locations. I for one would like to know what he has to say."

"That and he is a skilled trainer, better than some of the elites. His power would be welcomed." Lance was glaring at the other side of the table, the hatred clear in his voice.

Steven was next. "And who exactly would guard the regions if we brought our elites here? Use your brain before you engage your mouth, Collins."

Goodshow was twisting his hands. It looked like he agreed with the champions, but Collins was the biggest funder of the Kanto league so he wanted to keep the peace. Lance turned to look at Cynthia.

"Perhaps you would be best equipped to explain why this is now a league matter." Cynthia winced, and even Steven looked pained. She reached for a small remote resting on the table and clicked it, and the screen at the back to the room came to life. The harsh light made Ryan squint but the images on the screen made him wince.

It was a snowy city, or what once was a city, destroyed. Buildings had collapsed, temples were in rubble, in some images were bodies and in others were injuries. Most of the funders were refusing to look at the images. Ryan glared and gripped the rest of his chair tight to prevent him from saying anything. What right did they have to sit in on this meeting if they couldn't even look at the images? Collins was staring directly at Ryan.

"What did this?" he asked the room at large.

"Uxie," replied Cynthia, her grip on the remote tightening. Her eyes were narrowed and her voice caught as she spoke. "I got word that a wild Pokémon of immense power was attacking Snowpoint City. Candice, its gym leader, was using most of her Pokémon to protect her city and her Mega Abomasnow was being battered around by Uxie. When I arrived, it was all my team could do to fend it off."

"What was causing it to attack?"

"That." She was pointing in the middle of the table. There lay a collar, or what was left of it, a red gem stone in the middle. "We managed to get the collar off and then it stopped attacking. It looked angry and teleported out. The damage, however, had been done."

"Let me guess. Shelly and Tabitha attacking near the Kanto guardian trio is no coincidence?"

"No." This time the screen flicked to other images of various people dressed in black. "After quiet activity from each of the teams we looked into it more. It seems that Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Flare and Galactic have joined into one team. They have some pretty astounding technology and we aren't sure exactly what they can do or what their end goal is. We only know this belongs to them because of the infinity symbol on the inside of the collar."

Thank god for the pride of villains, thought Ryan. Still, this whole situation was worrying.

"Steven filled us in on your research so there isn't much left to discuss."

"Wait, where are Iris and Diantha?" A look of disgust crossed the faces of everyone present. It was the only time Ryan had seen them all in agreement.

"Iris is more concerned with keeping everything in house and dealing with Team Plasma, and Diantha refuses to help because there are no guardian legendries in Kalos right now. Yveltal and Xerneas are only 500 years into their slumber if their records are correct. So, as there is no immediate threat to Kalos, she has simply banned travel out of the region for any Kalos natives." Cynthia was looking angry. So now they were stuck with just three champions to deal with the mess. Steven looked pained and Lance was bored. How the hell were they going to get out of this?

The meeting let out two hours after Ryan had arrived there, discussing various strategies on how to deal with the extra power from the legendary Pokémon, and find out what the newly dubbed Team Infinity were up to.

Ryan decided to head down to the training rooms where he had ordered his Pokémon to be sent after healing. Steven and Ryan walked hand in hand down to the rooms, not talking but just being happy in each other's presence. They entered the observers' room which had a window so you could watch the training. None of Ryan's team had noticed they were there. Steven's eyes lit up as he surveyed the scene.

"Metang evolved?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, during the battle. I need to congratulate him on that actually." Metagross and Starmie were currently having a practice battle, while above Charizard, Dragonite and Pidgeot were lazily flying around watching it.

Starmie flew towards Metagross using Rapid Spin, which he countered with a Thunder Punch causing Starmie to be pushed back to the other side of the battle ground. Metagross then used Flash Cannon, a beam of silver energy forming and heading towards Starmie, who threw up a shimmering pink screen. The Flash Cannon collided with the Light Screen and was halted for a second before a reduced power version hit, causing next to no damage at all. Starmie retaliated by firing off a Hydro Pump. Metagross glowed blue, as did the stream of water. The water wavered for a second before being curved upwards, deflected by psychic. The deflected attack almost hit Charizard, who swerved at the last moment and snarled in anger at Metagross. The Pokémon in question looked up sheepishly and apologetically. That distraction, however, allowed Starmie to land a direct hit with a second Hydro Pump.

It was at this point Ryan intervened. He opened the door and all Pokémon turned to him.

"Once again, you took your eyes off the battle and got hit with an attack." He turned and glared at all of his Pokémon. "You did that outside too. You took your focus off the battle and each got hit with attacks." They all looked down, excluding Charizard, who had focused on the battle even as Ryan was being attacked. "I thought I had trained you all better than that." He glared at them for a split second longer before smiling.

"Excluding that, you all handled yourself very well. I am proud." They all cheered up a bit at that. "And Metagross, well done on evolving. Tomorrow we will train and truly explore the limits of your new power." Metagross looked both thrilled and worried about that, causing Ryan and Steven to laugh. "On that note, however, I am wanted to train some other team members and I'll be going to visit Misty. So Charizard, Pidgeot, and Dragonite, you three will be going back to Oak's for some rest and relaxation." Pidgeot and Dragonite cheered but Charizard regarded Ryan with suspicion.

Later that evening, Ryan and Steven were back in their suite at the Plateau. Ryan was sitting in bed reading a book on battle strategies. Steven walked back into the room, steam billowing from the bathroom, dressed only in white, form-fitting boxer shorts. His hair was still damp and dripping water. Steven reached back into the room and switched off the bathroom light. Now that he was no longer framed in light, Ryan could see that the hairs on Steven's legs were standing upright after being dried and he could see little droplets run down the creases of his abs.

Ryan put down his book and stared hungrily at Steven.

"See something you like?" Steven smirked and flexed a little. Show off. Ryan hummed. "Yes, I was just thinking about what Lance would look like dressed only in that cape of his." His own voice was low and husky.

Steven crawled across the bed, his hips swaying as he did, forcing Ryan to lie down he straddled him and sat on his thighs. Steven leaned down and kissed Ryan, both of them moaning in delight.

"Still thinking about Lance now?" Steven asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Ryan ran his hands up Steven's toned back and smiled.

"Nope, not at all." He leaned up and kissed Steven himself now. By the end of the evening, Steven needed another shower, as did Ryan. By the time they were finished the clock read 3 am. Ryan groaned.

"The training field is booked at 7 am. You're an ass, you know that?"

Steven chuckled and yawned. "You weren't complaining before. Besides, you aren't the one that has to sit in stuffy meetings all day." He wrapped his arm around Ryan and pulled him close so Ryan was snuggling into his chest. It wasn't long before Steven's breathing evened out and Ryan heard a gentle snore. He smiled, feeling happy for a while. He stayed up a little longer just listening to Steven's breathing, feeling his gentle but firm heartbeat. Lying in this Californian king-sized bed under the heavy quilts and feeling quite content, Ryan could almost forget that the world was starting to go to hell outside his window.

Harry Smith walked through the headquarters research lab and sneered in disgust. He hated these researchers. With their beady eyes and noses pressed against their clipboards, making observations and shouting in glee when things went their way. For all their knowledge not one of them would even qualify for the regionals. The pain-filled screams of various Pokémon bounced off the walls and Harry smirked. He loved causing things pain. He pushed his blonde fringe out of his eyes and made his way through a set of double doors. This was one of the main research rooms. It was three floors high, and the entrance way lead to the highest floor. He peered over the edge and smirked at the sight below him. He began descending the stairs which wrapped around the circular hole in the centre of the room, his eyes filled with delight as he watched the Rhyperior scream in pain and attack the blue dome that surrounded him. A band was settled around his neck glowing red.

"Report." he barked at one of the scientists scribbling notes on the paper in front of him. The scientist whirled in fright, almost pissing himself at the presence of the commander.

"Commander Smith." he stuttered. Harry glared at him. "Snowpoint City was a success."

"Snowpoint City was a failure!" Harry snarled over the man "The champion saved the little beast and Snowpoint City is still standing."

"But Sir," stuttered the researcher "The device works - it amplified Uxie's power and she was under our control." Harry stepped forward, the scientist's small, underfed frame being dwarfed by Harry's six foot two hulking frame of muscle.

"Is Uxie still in our power?"

"No, Sir."

"Is Snowpoint City still standing?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is Champion Shirona aware of our existence?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And what is the probability that she has reported to the league council?" The scientist gulped.

"Certain, Sir."

Harry pointed to the Rhyperior screeching in pain and firing Stone Edges at the walls. "Is that thing fighting the control you have over it?" The scientist nodded.

"Then. You. Have. Not. Succeeded."

The scientist nodded and was about to say something when Harry's watch buzzed. Harry froze, fear filling him a little. Only the boss buzzed him on the watch, no one else would dare.

"Sir," Harry spoke into the watch. "What can I do for you?"

"One of Rayquaza's locations has been found." His voice was icy cold and emotionless, it made Harry's blood chill. "The research shows that in one month Rayquaza will rest there. Prepare a team." The watch switched off. Harry glared at the scientist.

"Ensure that the device is ready." He didn't wait for a response before he left the building, climbing the stairs. He had training to do, and some recruiting.

 **AN: Special thanks once again to** **AlassinSane13 who agreed to be my Beta Reader. Also please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review :D don't forget to add this to your follow list!**


End file.
